Decisions
by Countess De Los Rios
Summary: Arya was Tywin's ward for 3 years. She could never expect the outcome. Now she should decide and act. Thank you very much for your reviews. My new chapter is chapter 8.
1. Arya

Thank you for reading, it is my first attempt. English is not my native language….

Tywin L is taking a big interest in Arya

Decisions

chapter1

Arya was giving freedom inside castle, although she could sense the vigilant eyes following her everywhere. So she started feeling like a stupid mouse again. Was it Petyr B who recognized her, or she revealed herself then she bit her lip to blood a moment after she heard about her younger brothers fatal fate?

Lord Tywin was suspiciously kind to her, even told her that her father's death never was his doing and it would have never happened if he would be in The Red Keep that time. He let her to continue to dress up as a boy's if she wished, but, sure, she is not his cupbearer any more. He reassured her that she would be with her mother within the weeks, as well as her sister Sansa. His speech changed from almost paternally confiding to stern and displeased after some of her little insolences. Arya could sense, that old lion is trying to win her trust and disposition, but his face and cold pale eyes gave no hint of his feelings.

"A girl is not happy,a girl should be careful", Arya heard Jaqen H'ghar's soft voice. "a man is going away, a man can take girl with him to Braavos. A girl has a choice,a girl can leave all worries and pain here, a girl can master deadly arts man is master of, a girl can become a powerful servant of the Many-faced God and no one for the world"

Aria felt shiver down her spine. One part of her was tempted, just to go away and become as fearless and strong as this mysterious Lorathi, never be mouse again, and never again be trained to be a lady by some stupid septa. But no, she can't betray Robb, and mother, and Sansa, and Jon, even he is miles away. They are all that is left of her family, of her pack. "Sorry, Jaqen, but I can't"

"A girl is making mistake and might regret one day. But here is a coin, if you'll change your mind, go to our Temple in Braavos, and show it. And, here more: a man owes the last life. Here, be very careful…" Blue glass flask he slipped into Arya, s palm was not bigger that a coin. "…Death will look natural. No Maestre will know." And the last thing, before we'll part, little piece of advice: learn co control and use your night wonders, don't fight who you are…Arya was frozen on the spot…..Then she turned to ask question, Jaqen was not here any more. Like the ghost of Harrenhal…

Arya on the way to reunite with her mother, and then the party learned about massacre in Twin Towers, the guards took her to Red Keep to Tywin.

Tywin was sharp with Arya :

My daughter wants give you to Bolton for he will marry you to his Bastard. You probably heard stories about this Ramsy and can imagine what kind of husband he can be. I can bet your life will be very short.

You know, my daughter and my royal grandson don't have too many warm fillings towards you and they don't care that you are still a child. This marriage actually works well for us, Lannistres. But dam it, this Bolton's scam has already too much from the treaty. I am offering you my protection; you can be my ward in Casterly Rock. You'll live life that befits your station, I even will not insist on turning you into typical idiot girl. You will have certain freedom of choices to occupy yourself.

Than you'll become a woman grown, you will have a husband who will befit your noble birth and strong character.

After all her woes befalling her, Arya wanted just go away...

"Why are you doing it my lord? Can you just let me go?"

Tywin frowned,

"Let you go? I prefer to keep you."

"Why, my lord?"

"Maybe your insolence amuses me somehow. But you better don't push your luck, young lady." concluded Tywin abruptly.

3 years later

Aria was standing in the room ready for tonight bedding. Crimson and gold dazzled her eyes. Two magnificent goblets were standing on the little table, the gold one was in the shape of lion head, the silver one-of a direwolf. She had blue flask in her gloved hand. Jaqen told her 3 years ago: just rub the liquid in the metal, there the lips will touch. She should do it fast and return to her chambers to get ready for a wedding…

...

Wagons with provisions started arriving at the Castle. Then the next day lord Tywin and first guests, mostly Lannisters, arrived and settled in the spacious guest wing. Wedding, it will be her wedding. Arya never favored the idea of marriage, but whoever her husband will be, it will be easier to get rid of him later then escape from lord Tywin. And now she will play nice…Then she will be free she can return to Winterfell, or travel to Braavos, o do whatsoever. At the moment she just felt curiosity and desire of changing.

Lord of Casterly Rock was stunning in deep wine of his doublet, looking very lordly. All this years lord Tywin was extremely kind to Arya, she couldn't deny it. But despite all this, it was not fair, that it will be a lion who will take her to the Sept in place of her father.

"Is my future husband already here, my lord? Had I ever met him before?"

Tywin,s gold flocked eyes were more luminous than ever, and somehow lost their usual mercilessness,

"Sure, you know him enough. And my wedding gift for you- is restored Winterfell, my beautiful lady. So, can you promise me to not rebel?"

This was really great news, A Lannister do pay his debts. It was worth it to be nice,

"I am really grateful, my lord and I promise to try my best.

So, will you take me to the Sept?"

Tywin,s stern hard mouth gave away a slight smile,

"No,my dear Arya, my brother Ser Kevan will take you. I'll meet you in the Sept."

...

He never could tell her "No", the old lion would growl "Don't push your luck, insolent girl" or something similar, and eventually give her what she desired any way. He hired a fencing teacher for her, he gave her an armor and a sword. "Just don't be stupid and never try to kill me with it."told her lord Tywin. The trip to the Wall to visit Jon was a little more difficult to win… But than 3 big wagons full of goods, the Night Watch was always so in need, took off with her riding ahead, escorted by 40 guards, Arya almost forgot that lord Tywin should stay her enemy.

She stopped being afraid of him a long ago.

Gradually she started to be aware of her powers over him. She secretly enjoyed this unexplainable power, was proud of it, She did not feel a little mouse any more. At night -a fearless direwolf, her spirit was able to control her Nimeria, was prowling with her pack by the roads near Twins and was exterminating traveling Freys. The Direwolf revenging Starks become a source of legends and songs all around the Seven Kingdoms. During the day – mistress of Casterly Rock, well adored and beloved by its people.

She new from rumors that the lord had never conceded much even to his own children.

Only one person who was ruling over him was Lady Joanna. Joanna, his beloved wife he was grieving for two decades. How stupid she was, so she couldn't see through all this. She should know better, it could happen, her own aunt was forced by her one father to marry the man approximately Twin's age.

But during all this annual short visits, lord Tywin never showed her more than guardian's kind of attention, cold one, by the way. He never touched her, not more that just hold her hand, then he led her to the dining table at the big hall, for this occasions she was required wearing the gown and look like a little lady. He kissed her goodbye only one time last year, little polite touch of his stiff whiskers to her cheek only. And, yes, she catches his stare at her slim, just started developing woman forms, skillfully clad in black fur lined leather riding boy's masterpiece outfit with reach silver embroidery. "If you want dress as a boy, dress like a prince", was one of a few Tywin's requirements. They were hunting then, and Arya was best with her arrow. She was almost four and ten, already flowered, but still totally immune of the womanhood. Now she will be five and ten soon. Just recently she started imagining being with a man. He was someone like Gendry, young, with strong muscled arms and torso, simple, honest and devoted. Or sometimes it was Jaqen, mature, very dangerous, swift, elusive, intoxicating and exotic.

Sure, lord Tywin is handsome, lean as a man twenty years younger, strong for his age. He is smart, and powerful man, who is ruling the kingdom in the name of his little grandson, yet cruel with people he doesn't care about, and very few people he does care, indeed.

Arya was standing with the blue flask in her gloved hand. She was undecided, a strange felling for her…


	2. Tywin

Chapter2

Tywin

His cupbearer's face turned white and he saw blood on her lip, he new. Poor thing almost collapsed and dropped the wine pitcher she was about to serve.

Tywin got up abruptly, "The council is dismissed for an hour, leave me" When the last lord left the room, a girl asked "do you need me my lord?" Her voice was trembling, like she was about to burst into tears, but she was fighting it with all her might. He took the pitcher from her and put it on the table, with his hands on her shoulder sat her down on the chair. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket, touched it to her bleeding lip, gave it to her. "I am sorry for your loss, Aria Stark. Aria Stark, is it not? "

He did not know how to comfort her more. He was not compassionate, did not care about most of the people, except the close family. After Joanna died, something broke inside him. This smart and sharp cupbearer girl touched something inside him and it felt strange and uncomfortable.

When this girl was confronted she just slightly nodded, her eyes full of hatred and hurt. She would perhaps kill him if she could, the little sister of a young Wolf.

He new, most people of the realm hated him and feared him.

Surprisingly her hatred upset him greatly.

…..

It took almost two years for him to make her to warm up to him. He never was a liberal father as he was a liberal guardian to Arya. But the things changed between them only after her trip to the Wall. It was the hardest decision he ever made. He new, Lord Commander Snow had his wildlings on hand. He would do everything for his sister. It was total madness to let her go, he was risking a new war. But Arya gave him her word of Stark to return and said coldly, " If you think I want to cause the Lannister armies to burn, pillage and kill again, you mistake me for someone else". She had returned from the Wall more happy and radiant than ever. He spent a month in Casterly Rock with her, unusually long for him to be away from his duties of the king's Hand. It was the happiest time for him in many years. Arya was friendly as never before. She was an excellent riding and hunting companion always smart in conversations. She developed a love for the books and history lately. Her sharp japes, reminding him of Tyrion somehow. But with her it was a challenge not offensive.

She started to develop elegance that he never saw in her before. Slim, petite, with long brown hair and huge gray eyes, she was stunning in her boy's intricate riding outfits as well as in the lady's gowns. A little more time, and she would turn into a beautiful woman. He delayed his departure to King's Landing more and more. He realized he couldn't bear a thought to give her away to anyone else. He couldn't find it in himself to talk openly to her. Seven hells; she was of the age of his grandchildren; she was one of a few who could laugh openly at his face. This he rarely tolerated.

So, he approach the matter formally,

" Arya, the peace between our families should be sealed with a marriage. I can promise, as a married woman you will have more opportunities than now as a ward. So, please trust me." Arya just replied sharply:" We both know that it is not in my position to fight your decisions, my lord, so please spare me from your explanations. Just know, if I am averse to the husband of you choice, no force will make me consent." She had such defiance in her eyes that Tywin did not dare to continue.

…

He did not dare to propose to her properly, he just put her on the spot. He spent a fortune to restore Winrerfell to assure her obedience. If she would protest in spite of it, he wouldn't insist, he would wed her to some young Lannister to keep her in the fold for political reasons.

...

They stood together in the Sept by the marriage altar.

Her face was unreadable; her smile rather sardonic, her eyes were a cold fire. She was as fierce as a direwolf embroidered upon her maiden's cloak, a tough girl from the north who probably wished to slit his throat.

But she calmly said her vows and returned his kiss. She sampled the food and wine at the feast. They led gracefully the dance; she was indifferent, but polite to the guests.

She did not flinch when men lifted and carried her for the bedding. When they were bundled naked in bed and left alone, she suddenly threw herself into his arms.

Her lips were hungry for his kisses. She was not hesitant to explore his body as he explored hers, with hands, lips, and tongue. She scratched his back violently the moment he took her maidenhead, but she did not wand him to stop...

…..

She was his now, wild wolf girl. But he new very well, it was not her submission.

He was greatly surprised with her passion, but he could feel her defiance in it.

Her body was young and strong, but not ready yet for childbearing. He wanted an heir, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her in childbirth.

He trusted her, but she was too young and wild. If another man would lay a hand on her he would tear him apart limb by limb.

…..

She was standing by the little table. Her slim body shimmered like a precious pearl in the candlelight. She was his treasure now, the more valuable for him that all his gold of Casterly Rock.

Arya lifted the pitcher with vintage dornishen wine, gift of Myrcella, and filled both goblets." Remember, I was your cupbearer one time, my dear lord." She looked straight in his eyes and handled him his gold lion goblet with a sly smile.


	3. Arya Lannister

Chapter 3

Arya

Arya did not want her wolf wanders tonight, not with Tywin in the bed. Arya and Nymeria were the one world, Arya and her lord husband -another.

Sunrise flickered through the lavishly decorated bedchamber and the room was like on fire. Arya felt like being on fire too. She looked at her sleeping lion: nothing old about his body-slender, hard, and muscled. He looked tired but content. He was not reserved and cold, as she was anticipating, his passion and his vigour was a surprising relief to her. She carefully checked under covers; fucking lion, is his cock made of gold? She was sore between her legs, but the wave of desire run through her involuntarily.

Arya was a virgin before this night, but not a shy one. Living Nymeria's life for 3 years, she saw a lot through her direwolf eyes. In the wolf's world an old wolf, if he is still strong, he can get himself a mate. Nymeria was a lonely leader of her pack. She was twice bigger that her brothers and sisters to whom no male wolf dared to approach.

"Am I the Lioness now?" "Lady Lannister" sounded wrong, unnatural. She bit her lip," Fucking little liar, you couldn't kill him; because you did not want to see him dead. He touches you and you forget all about bloody vengeance. Just own up to it, wolf bitch." She couldn't stop to scorn herself.

"People would think I am a weak victim," not like Arya would care about what people really think, but this thought still upset her somehow.

Only Jon, of all the people, new that the death of more then 20 Freys and both Boltonts ,who all were torn in pieces, by the mysterious invincible direwolf, was Aria's deed, Aria's vengeance.

Her score with Lannisters was settled too….

Queen Cersei was the last one from her list of her whispering names. Nymeria got her 2 years ago on her way to Highgarden to marry Sir Willas. Cersei was not Queen regent any more, after the accusations of High Septon, her father saved her from the trial, but insisted she wed again.

It was a cold bright night with stars and full moon. It smelled like a winter, even here in the South. Nymeria followed the big party for days waiting for the opportunity. Without her pack, silent like a big shadow, with all her wolf senses alert, but the animal instincts in check by human mind. It took Arya a long time to master her wild wolf, but as a result, she was almost invincible. She censed Cersei was slipping out of sight of guards, towards a little unoccupied cabin down the little hill. Nymeria could get her right away, but Aria's mind made her follow. The fire was already set up inside the cabin; furs lay down on the bed. A squire, some Lannister young boy was they're waiting for Cersei… Nymerya got them as they lay tangled naked on the furs. She jumped into the window breaking the glass. The boy was on top, so she gave him merciful instant death by snapping his neck. She threw his lifeless body down on the cabin's floor. Now the lion bitch was all hers. She pinned her with her powerful paw and looked her in the eyes. It seemed like Cersei recognized the direwolf, whose pelt she desired to get several years ago. "You", hissed the lioness. She did not try to scream or fight, she would loose her life any way…Her blood tested sweet, like a vengeance, like a victory.

Arya was sick of gilt for weeks because of the innocent squire. But this way Cersei was shamed and will be remembered for whom she was.

She new that this would strike Tywin's pride hard and he would grieve for his golden daughter less, or not at all. Arya liked it.

….

They had breakfast in Tywin's spacious solar, he said, "In an year you will be a Warden of the North, my love. " He sounded genial and his eyes looked warmer then usual.

…

She still had a blue flask.

If her lion would prove himself wrong, she would rub the liquid into the rim of his goblet, would serve him his drink, and would spit at his face afterwards.

But now she must stop torturing herself with anger and guilt and go on with her life.

…..

She would spend the next couple of months in King's Landing with Tywin. Then she would visit Winterfell. She wanted to get to know her people again and set the things right.

It would be wonderful, if Jon could come to Winterfell too. Nymeria and Ghost will enjoy hunting together.


	4. To get along

I made this, because I felt there should be some little explanation done about how they actually got along together.

…..

They were leaving the Casterly Rock today. Two weeks had passed after their wedding. Arya rode her dapple-gray palfrey. Stardust was not a little horse, but Tywin was towered over her on his gigantic albino destrier stallion. His face was tense and he did not look at her.

Tywin was cross with her when he spotted her sword and dagger." We have thirty guards here, what are you trying to manifest?" He was not too rude, and he did not make her strip her possessions. He probably new, she wouldn't do it anyhow.

Arya was caught unaware with his displeasure. She did not try to offend her husband or question the ability of his, no, now their guards. For her it just felt right to wear man's clothes and have her weapons on her on the road. Apparently Tywin did not care about her riding clothes, they got this fair compromise, and she would change to the gown if they stopped in some castles on their way.

More they rode, the more his mood made Arya uneasy. Observing him closely during these two weeks, she saw a little progress in their interactions, and she did not wish it lost.

Despite the nightly pleasures, during the day, Tywin was almost as reserved as before. Except, he occasionally touched her hand or her hair.

He smiled a couple of times, not a real smile though, just a little quiver of his lips. She never saw him laugh anyhow; probably it was an impossible task for him.

He was as stern as always with the others, but with her his voice sounded softer however. When he looked at Arya his eyes were warmer and shone with something like desire or love, she was not certain. He called her "my love" several times. It sounded genuine to her. She ventured calling him by his name when they were alone and now he took it for granted. All of these little perspectives in their interaction she considered as some steps ahead to a more pleasant coexistence with her lord husband.

…..

Arya was not a romantic girl, and definitely not a touchy -feely one. But, she recalled how her handmaiden was wed last year with a young carpenter of Casterly Rock. They were laughing, hugging, and kissing every time they had a chance.

Lords were different, they rarely displayed affection, especially the old ones, she always new it. And her lord husband was the most stern and reserved lord in all Seven Kingdoms. And speaking about the reserved lords, even her beloved brother, now the Lord Commander Snow, did not muse her hair and did not swing her around any more, when she visited the Wall a year ago.

…..

Why she cared so about her husband being so upset with her? They were just about two hours on the road, and this intensity became more and more unbearable and irritating.

So, if she wouldn't do something, it would be a more unpleasant trip ever.

One thing she new Tywin always succumbed too, was her "surrender look," it is how she put it. It usually happened with her involuntarily, right after she reached her peak in lovemaking, this acute feeling of belonging to him, that was unexplainable and beyond her mental control. It did not last long, but unfortunately long enough to be noticed. She learned to hide her face in Tywin's chest or shoulder, when she felt this moment was closer, but lately he was trying to catch it by turning her face to him, her cunning old lion. When he was able to see her "surrender look", he was changed into a different man. He would look at her, holding and caressing, like she was the most precious being for him in the entire universe. Sure, it felt wonderful to get his emotions out, she thought he couldn't feel much at all. But she hated it, to let him see her weak and submissive. Probably all this was a normal thing, probably most woman were feeling towards their men this way when satisfied. She never talked with another woman about it. Stupid septas taught girls to be submissive to their husbands day and night. Another thing stupid septas usually taught, that courtesies were the lady's weapon. She was hopeless in the courtesies for sure. So, her weapon in this situation could be. . No, it would be so humiliating to look at Tywin like this upwards, like asking forgiveness, and she was not guilty in anything…But she should admit, she is desperately in need of their subtle interaction, they established in this two weeks.

Well, dam it. Arya brought her horse up beside Tywin's, touched his thigh and looked up to him right in his eyes. She did not see herself and was not sure what facial expression she had, her attitude was just to reconcile. Magically, it worked well. Tywin caught her hand, bent down for a second, and kissed it. Apparently, he did not enjoy their estrangement as well…Maybe she should lower her defenses, yield to her lion a little bit, and get the most out of him in return?

…..

They kept riding ahead, and Arya kept thinking what exactly she could get from Tywin to make their trip less boring. What would be possible and what would be impossible to make her husband to do to spice up the long hours on the road. She discarded couple of ideas right away, they would do only for someone close to her age and not so lordly…But one thing did not seem quiet impossible. She looked up mischievously at the gigantic white horse; sure, this beast can easily handle two of them for a while. Would her lord husband be terrified of this idea? Would he give a dam what the guards would think of him?

Tywin caught her sly expression, "What are you planning to do now?" he tried to sound severe, but obviously was curious. "Something I can't do without your consent, and help, my love." She got up on her stirrups, stretched her hand, and touched the back of his horse in front of his saddle. Surprisingly Tywin was not in shock with her notion. "Hey, take my lady's horse," he gave command to the nearby guard. His voice was sharp and flat, and eliminated any smirking possible. He put his arms around her, slid her from her saddle, and set her in front of him.

….

Thank you a lot for reading and reviewing.


	5. In the Inn

This is my new chapter 5. It is about Arya-Tywin interaction conveyed mostly through Lady Stoneheart(Catelyn Stark) eyes. Enjoy.

She stayed behind the wall panel at the end of the secret passage which was connected to the biggest room in the inn, it was used usually for the noble guests. She could see the room clearly through the tiny hole. Lem was behind her. The brotherhood had used this secret passage a number of times for doing their justices, to quench her revenge. The clean kill of the guilty monsters, no sounds made, no bodies found afterwards. Duty. One of the three mottos, she learned from her father, from the Tully. Her duty now was to free her child from the clutches of the evil lion. They had planned it all differently. They had waited on the side of the road, Lem with his bow was up on the tree, was waiting for the clear shot. He couldn't do it, couldn't risk Arya's life, as she was in front of her lord husband on his horse. Lem told, she was chatting vividly, touching his hand. She did not believe it, Lem was mistaken, did not see it right, her daughter couldn't possibly be content with this cold hearted monster, who kept her prisoner in his castle for three years claiming her for himself. Dirty pervert, much older that Ned was. Poor Lisa had the old husband too, but Jon Arrin was a kind and honorable man, and it was Lisa's duty to consent to their lord father's decision.

Lady Stoneheart had to see it all for herself, and then she would give Lem the signal to approach and put his arrow to a good use…..

….

Riding with Tywin, Arya felt a familiar warmness between her legs, the exiting tingle in her abdomen. She decided for herself to not hide her emotions from her lion any more, she wouldn't hide or restrain her desires ever. She new it would take about twenty minutes or more for the servants to heat water for the bath, she did not want to wait for so long. She wanted to have a hard and quick fuck now, and then later they would play slowly…. As they were left alone in the room, she took down her sword and dagger, seized Tywin's neck with her hands, pulled his head to her, and started kissing him hard and deep, enforcing her tongue inside his mouth. The next second, Tywin's hands were all over her body, he pulled her up tightly to himself, she could feel his erection. They were touching and undressing each over with fervor, both eager for quick release….

….

"Yes, Tywin, yes Tywin…" every Arya's growl cut Catelyn like a hundred knives. She almost rushed through the secret door to put the dagger between Tywin's shoulders, but just the next second Arya forced him to change position and started riding him hard and fast.

…

Honor. The other motto she learned since her childhood.

Her daughter never was a conventional child, now she was not a conventional woman either.

In all her years with Ned they never made love in such haste, with such ferocity.

What she saw now wasn't lord and lady making love; it was something insulting to her to watch.

This dammed Lannister was Arya's mate, not just an old husband she was forced to wed, she could see it now clearly. She could see her daughter's sword and dagger too, she new, Arya would fight for her man, wouldn't just watch him being killed.

Honor. The perception of this world was shattered in sharp pieces in front of her. Her daughter was copulating with her enemy and enjoying every second of it. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She tried to think logically, the first time in two years that she tried to focus on something other than vengeance, she forced her mind to think, to comprehend.

…

Probably an hour passed. Lady Stoneheart was standing without looking in this dammed hole any more, just trying to listen. After the couple refreshed themselves, some food was brought up.

"I remember my lord told me a long ago he did not like mutton.".

"I lied."

They both sounded playful, she never thought lord Tywin could be like this.

"You never told me what was in the letter from the Lord Commander Snow, you burned it in such haste."

"I can assure you, nothing political. He is just an overprotective brother, like always. But I am pretty positive he got over it already, if he received my reply."

"You need a castellan for Winterfell. I know, you would prefer a northman. We do have several on hand, the stubborn ones, who wouldn't plead fealty till the last moment. They are bitter still, and wouldn't be happy with you as a lady Lannister. So, you should put some effort to win one over."

"I will remind them of the thousands years of history of Winterfell, and would point out how important it would be to have a valiant northman in charge of it."

"Tomorrow night we'll stop in one little castle, a stronghold most likely. One of my sworn swords, he was elevated from a hedge Knight, totally loyal, but stupid, with his hen wife and overripe silly daughters."

"So you want me to be nice."

"Just take it easy, this woman likes to talk too much."

"I'll try my best, if only you will rescue me soon enough."

"What kind of ladies are in the court?"

"Some are hens, some are players, some are snakes."

"What about queen Margaery?"

"Player, could turn into snake in the future, she is a favorite granddaughter of Queen of Thorns. Therefore, Arya, I will appreciate your friendship with Tommen, it will be good counterbalance for Tyrell's influence."

"Sure, Tywin, no problem."

"More wine, love?"

….

Family, was another motto of Tully's.

It was wired, but the couple did look like a family in spite of many differences. And in the family life Cataryne valued the trust foremost. Strangely, the trust was obviously

present here.

…..

"Glad, we took this Arbor Gold with us, it is delicious."

"Have some more, my dear."

"What! You decided to be my cupbearer tonight, my lord?"

"You are lovely when drunk, Arya, you better lay down, relax, and enjoy."

Kiss me more here, Tywin."

…

She couldn't dare to watch them again. As fare as she could understand from the sounds, the lion was taking advantage of Arya's relaxed stage, was pleasing her, every possible way, entranced with her body.

Probably, this was a rare opportunity for him, given her daughter's audacious attitude.

She would be happy for her daughter, if it had been another man.

She could hear they were sleeping peacefully after a long and slow lovemaking.

She did not want to kill him any more. She did not know what to think, what to feel. Maybe she should show up in Winterfell, when Arya would be there?

Right now she just would let them be.

…

Thank you very much for your reviews and suggestions.


	6. Tywin's doubts

Sorry for keep adding the new chapters before the last one, but I am not done yet.

I greatly appreciate your kind reviews and favorites. You make me go on with the story I thought would be much shotter.

After three month as newlywed at the Red Keep, Tywin let his young wife go to visit Winterfell, restored by him for her. What neither Arya, nor Tywin had expected, were several surprises waiting for Arya in her northern home; Sansa showed up with Sandor, Rickon came back with Osha and the Shaggy Dog, and Lady Stoneheart had appeared with several members of the Brotherhood..

This chapter is from lord Tywin's point of view.

Tywin

Through the parchment the Maester sent him, he could see how much Arya concealed in her letters. Was it what she mistrusted paper and raven or was she mistrustful of him? The tone of her letters was as of their regular interaction- polite, friendly, slightly warm, just more tense and was lacking unobtrusive playfulness, that he liked so much as it rejuvenated him somehow. He realized, his young wife was having a hard time. And he could understand very well, she was too proud to reveal certain details, especially rediculous ones, like her little brother acting as a total brat, threatening to feed the Maester to to his direwolf if the man would continue "torturing" him with his lessons. Tywin was certain, Arya could put the boy to his sences, but it would be hell even for her, as the heir of Winterfell had spent three years with the wildling woman. Arya wrote to him about Rickon's progress, promising to return as soon, as her brother would be on the right track of becoming a diligent student comprehending the idea of becoming the real Lord in the future. Tywin new, Arya was probably the only one there who could shape up the boy's mind. The other situation was about her sister lady Sansa and her rescuer, the Hound, was a shady enterprise at the very least.

Lady Sansa and little lord Rickon weren't of a big importance to him. The idea of his and Arya's future children ruling the North was a temting one, but dangerous. Although the decision to make Arya Warden of the North was in his best intentions, and fair thing to do according to her abilities, to part with his young wife was much harder for him that he had expected it would be. Now, whithout her political burden, Arya would be by his side most of the time. Hi could now close his eyes and see Arya in breeches and tunic, moving swiftly around her castle, bossing the newly hired stuff around with calm but firm assertiviness, she had learned from him so effectively. Sure, without court pressure, and him around she would rarely change into proper female attire. He was an extremely liberal husband by most people's standards, letting Arya go on with male gender appearance and activities, but who would dear to criticize him or to judge her? Even years ago, as her guardian, and without the clear idea to wed her in the future, he did not want to make girl's life miserable under a strict Septa's tutelage with boring hours of needlework. Arya could look and act properly nevertheless, never letting him down in public. She did not put an effort to exercise the smiling sweet courtesies, but her cold politeness was more than enough for the Red Keep fools. She did not question or neglect his requests but was learning patiently Casterly Rock paperwork under his guidance, and was becoming a fast friend with little king Tommen, who adored Arya's boyish apparel and amazing skills. Margaery was gradually loosing her game for influence to a big dissapointment for her family .

Arya was a surprisingly mature girl for her age most af the time, but not always. He smiled sadly to himself, most husbands of his age had worries about handsome knights and singers who would charm their young ladies.. Tywin had non of it; his wife did not show him a slightest hint of dissatisfaction, thanks the gods, his strenght and vigor never betrayed him yet. So, he would not worry that Arya would fuck some boy, he would worry however Arya would fight some boy or some man, who might question her abilities to wield the sword. Arya with a sword was as feisty and cocky as a boy of five and ten. She had two fights in her first day in Red Keep's training yard, had won both, broke the nose of one of the opponents, got a big bruise on her one shoulder. Dueling with squires didn't befit Hand's lady wife, but foremost could end up badly for her one day in spite of her skills. She was really gifted in swordply, but not the invincible. Too smal framed to resist a strong blow, if she couldn't dodge on time, from someone much bigger then her. Back in Casrerly Rock Arya implored him for several days to spar with her just one time. He gave up reluctantly. She was quick in her "waterdance" she was calling it. He had the opportunity to thrust her pare to take her down, but couldn't bring himself to strike, was afraid to hurt her accidentally. Now he was almost regretting his kindness. They finished the fight with a friendly draw, that probably elevated Arya's self-confidence dramatically and unrealistically.

She was not sorry for her foolish actions in the training yard at all bacause the squires had disrespected her, saying that all girls were useless with sword. Of course they did not now who she was, otherwise they would restrain their tongues, but Arya wanted to get respect for her abilities, not simply out of being his wife. She certainly got it, but what whould hapenned, if her opponents were more experienced and ruthlesss? He got so angry with Arya, that his usual calmness left him for a minute. He regretted some words he used, but seven hells, he was not the one who should be apologizing. Plus Arya shouldn't get used to questoning his authority. Arya, of course, showed him back attitude with her silent treatment. She even tried to refuse him the following night. He advanced on her any way, just to see her true feelings, and reestablish himself knowing Arya was more emotionally open and vulnerable in sex. First, she struggled angrily against him, but her nature betrayed her, she was wet for his cock to slip easyly inside her. She was climaxing soon enough, scratching him as a rabid wolf bitch as he had called her priviously in his wrath. She was angry at him for showing his dominance so straight and also ashamed for the weakness of her body, that was clearly beyond her control. He kept her in his arms afterwards, caressing and calming down, had kissed her bruised shoulder,"Your precious body doesn't deserve it, my love, so please don't defy my request". Luckily Arya beard him no grudges, was acting the same as before with him. And in the training yard she was focusing on bow practice, a handy skill for their hunting affairs.

To make up to Arya for her unwilling yielding to him, he presented her with a monstrous size mount, as big as his one, but in her favorite dark gray color. She deserved this one so as not to have to look upwards at him any longer on their riding trips. He pointed out that riding double with him was still open to her any time she would wish it.

Sandor Clegane living in Winterfell sounded alarming, as Tywin new, Arya never favored the Hound in the past, and seeng him living in her home now could ignite her long forgotten hatred. Before letting her go to the North, he took Arya's word for staying away from fights. He trusted her, she never broke her world before. But the mere thought of his girl fighting a man twice her size and seasoned in battles gave him a queasy feeling. Sure, a low born man as Clegane should respect a Stark born and Lannister wed lady and should step back even if provoken. If he would do otherwise, he would gladly see the Dog's head on a spike.

What bothered him foremost was the news of the "mysterious hooded person", as the Maester put it, this someone should be of a big importance, as was living in the former chambers of lord Eddar. After a compilation of information and some good thinkin he was almost certain who this person, or more precisely, who she was. If it was lady Stoneheart, she could poison Arya's mind with suspenses and accusations he would perfer to keep in the past, caring less if they were true or false. Sometimes he wished he had not shared the responsibility for the Red Wedding: everything would then be clean between him and Arya. He knew no evidence was left of his part, but the sudden fear that Arya could ask him about all this straightforwardly, made him feel frozen inside for a moment. He dismissed so inconvenient and so strange for his nature these pangs of conscience, as a ridiculous ones. He was true to Arya now, he wouldn't do anything against her family, unless they would start the rebellion again.

The mere thought that Arya wouldn't return, or would return only because of her vows, with the hatred in her heart towards him made him feel desperate. He was almost completely satisfied and happy in his life now. Him as a Hand, was the real king of the Seven Kingdoms. Arya was feeling for him now, however she was very reluctant to admit it. He remembered their last night together, after their usual lovemaking. When Arya was sure he was already fast asleep, she carefully snuggled up to him without any sexual notion. He caught the moment of course embracimg her tightly imprinting her body in his, and saying,"Just come back to me soon." With Arya gone he treasured these minutes of their mutual closeness foremost, as they assured him of his best hopes.

...

Thank's a lot for reading and reviewing,

the next chapter will be "Arya in Winterfell".


	7. Arya in Winterfell

Arya in Winterfell

Arya was hesitant to open the parchment she took from Winterfell's new Maester by the sword point. The poor man broke easily, admitting to be lord Tywin's informer.

"Why you keep deceiving yourself, he is like he was before, a cunning manipulative killer, probably some instructions here to eliminate your brother and sister to keep the North under his control. Would you prefer to be his willing pawn, or would you act as a true Stark?" her mother's hissing words were cutting through her conscience, as did lady's Stoneheart's previous accusation about Tywin's part in the Red wedding. Arya was not naïve neither ignorant, she had tortured herself with this suspense before, the last time right before their wedding ceremony, with poison in her hand. She couldn't bring herself to hate Tywin enough to open the flask, as back in Harrehald she couldn't bring herself to whisper Tywin's name to Jacken. She often wondered, what was holding her to Tywin so powerfully beside physical attraction to him that she had discovered only right before their bedding. It took a little effort to analyze in order to come to the obvious conclusion-it was the acceptance and respect of who she was, this is what lord Tywin always was giving her. The other two people in her life who treated her the same way were her father and her brother Jon Snow. No, lord Tywin had never been indulgent to her in something he did not approve, but the few disagreements they had weren't the serious ones to affect the connection they had established. Arya understood how much she meant to him after his two decades of solitude. Although his love for her had reserved displays on a daily basis, he was wise enough to be comfortable with his feelings; did not hide or fight them. His attitude was right for Arya, she would be tired soon of some lovesick idiot. Tywin's perception of honor was a different one from her father's, he would defend what he holds dear by any means, but she was a number one now for him in his short list of people he cared about. Her heart went for her mother, for all she had witnessed and had suffered, but she was not ready to confront Tywin with the questions about the past. Arya was not proud of herself about it, maybe it was her selfishness or conformism, but she had revenged enough and now she just wanted to go on with her life, not to destroy what she had, it wouldn't help her mother, it wouldn't help anyone. And she liked what she had with Tywin in the present, so if no malicious intents would be found now, she wouldn't regret and suppressed her feelings.

She read the letter and couldn't find any instructions against her family, open or hidden. Some parts made her smile, so typical Tywin, "It is not lady Arya's duty to fill in for your incompetence, and to be afraid of an eight year old is a ridiculous excuse." And sure, her lord husband asked Maester to learn more about "the hooded person".

Although Arya did not appreciate his spying on her, surprisingly she was just irritated by it, not really angry. She new, she gave him some reasons to worry about her. Her lord husband was protective and possessive of her, although never showed it to her openly. She could feel how difficult it was for him to let her go, how stressed and tense he was the last days before her departure, but he could put aside his attitude and keep his promise. Sure he had gained her respect by acting like this. And she couldn't lie to herself, she missed Tywin, and not only because of their intimacy. She missed their calm evenings together, when the Hand was relaxing after the long day in the court, she missed his tutelage, when he made her go through important letters, mostly Casterly Rock business. He even made her write the replies several times. The first time it took her four times to rewrite the letter, before it was good enough for his signature and seal. The second one she was able to make in two tries. Her lord husband was developing her efficiency and competence without making any allowances for her age or gender; the both would be offensive to Arya. She liked watching him listening to the complaints and requests of king's subjects. Some skills she had managed to learn in this three month were helping her now in Winterfell. If her lion would wish her ill, he wouldn't want her to become so skillful.

Arya made up her mind. It would be confrontational even offensive to her mother, but she did not have another choice. Arya handed the parchment to her," As you can see for yourself, lord Tywin is not planning anything against us. Sure, he is very curious about your identity, but this is understandable. The Hand will not tolerate any rebellion, but if the North will be the same as before the war, with Starks as wardens, he is accepting it, as you can see. I will not support any acts of rebellion or revenge, it is over for me. Seven kingdoms are in peace now. I don't care, that Tommen is Lannister by blood, not Baratheon. He is a good-natured boy to whom I don't wish any ill. Plus, I see an open opportunity to influence him for good in the future. Just tell me one thing, was king Robert really such of a great king worth to make a big deal out of the heritage? Just think about the enormous crown debts, guess who is paying off now. Lord Tywin as a Hand is a capable ruler, and he is not unnecessary cruel, if not provoked. I do respect him greatly and I don't see any other figure that could successfully replace him," she knew she sounded like a politician, Tywin's school for sure, but a logical thinking she mastered helped her to reason with herself and with the others.

"I can see some wisdom in your words, I will not fight your lord husband, and will not try to influence anyone, you can have my word for it, but I will watch closely" replied lady Catherine simply after a long heavy silence.

….

She had a harsh northern beer tonight even though she knew Sansa's couldn't stand the smell of it. They shared the bedroom, it was good to catch up for all these years they were apart, so they talked every night, before drifting away to sleep. Every night as soon as Arya would fall asleep or would fake it, her sister would leave for Hound's quarters. Unlike Arya, Sansa was sipping some fine wine, the second cup already tonight. The former lady's Catheline's chambers were lavishly restored. The style of Winterfell did not change after the restoration, but some rooms, including this one reminded Arya of the chambers in Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin wanted her to have the best since the days she became his ward. Sansa never stopped marveling at the renewed chamber's decor and at Arya's fine clothes, although Arya hardly ever put the Gown on while in Winterfell, fine fabrics and intricate embroidery on her "prince" outfits made Sansa's mouth water. " Draw me the styles and details of what you want, you know I don't have the imagination on this matter, my seamstress will do it for you, and it will be brought here. Just order a lot, I am not sending people because of two or three dresses, "offered Arya to her sister with a wicked smile and wink.

Although Sansa acquired some more brains learning it in the hard way during her misfortunes, and had learned about cunning approach in "Litlefinger's school" she still was unrealistically romantic and naïve in some of her expectations." Does he love you? Would he do everything for you if you would ask him?" Drunk Sansa eventually was about to voice something she had probably planned all these weeks. Sober Sansa was as perfect lady as before and wouldn't even mention the true nature of her relationship with Sandor. "We could get wed if Sandor would get a lordship", ventured Sansa sheepishly. Arya decided to not give any false expectations to her, "Sansa, he is not pardoned yet from his deserting during Blackwater. To get him the Royal pardon wouldn't be any problem for me, " reassured Arya. "But my husband does not give away titles so easily. If both of you would think a little before acting, you would have dragged Littlefinger to Kings Landing instead of killing him. He would confess under torture, the Tyrells would go down and Tywin like a true Lannister would pay you in fullness, lordship for your lover wouldn't be a big problem then." Sansa stared at her perplexed at her straightforwardness. "I remember he always was a hard unyielding man, really stupid of me to even get this idea. Years ago who could even think he would wed again, only Tyrion told me with his usual smirk right after our dinner in the Red Keep," Father's little pet, it is probably going to be serious in couple of years," blunted out Sansa. "Little pet", she felt like a prisoner these three days, with six guards chaperoning her everywhere. Then she was brought to Casterly Rock, where no one followed her inside the castle walls. She understood his notion later, knowing the mutual hatred between her and Joffrey, he did not want to give any slightest chance to the confrontation.

Sansa kept on drinking and after her third cup turned into the silly girl she was ages ago, broaching subjects she would probably gladly discuss with her long forgotten friend Jeyne, "Sandor is such a great lover, he does such of things…. he could be really gentle….. I could never imagine it was possible before... I am his entire universe…..But he is not at all like these knights I used to dream about….You should hear the language he is using when drunk or angry….And couple of times he had called me "my wolf bitch" instead his usual "my little bird"…. Big deal, Arya started to feel annoyed, sure she was a bad substitution for Jeyne. "Looks like you do have some fearlessness in you, really happy for you. But you are in an advantage here sister, you always can call your Hound "My dog", just be more uninhibited with him, he would love it." Arya realized, too much had slipped out of her mouth; she did not feel like talking about private matters even with her sister. Sansa looked at her with astonishment and was about to ask a question. "Jon will be here in two days, I hope mother will not go back to her antics. It will be good for Rickon if Jon will be able to visit here," Arya changed the subject. "Don't worry, Arya I am with you on this now, I understood a lot in these years. I will tell Jon how much I regret my arrogance towards him when we were children, and I want her to hear it," replied Sansa with determination Arya did not expect her to have. Hopefully she would remain the same when she would sober up.

Arya hugged her sister approvingly. Probably Sansa's girly silly side will remain in her forever, but they were more close now as they were never before. As long as Sandor would make her sister happy Arya wouldn't turn against him, her hatred was long forgotten. Just one alarming though crept into her, what would happen if Sansa would be back to her ambitious self? Sandor, devoted and clingy he was, wouldn't let her go.

Sansa left tonight without waiting for Arya to fell asleep, it was a surprising progress for sure.

Arya closed her eyes, she needed a real get away from her daily worries and stresses. She visualized Nymeria. In a minute she was running into cold night, eagerly sniffing crispy snow.


	8. Arya's return to Tywin

Warning: all this chapter is about sexplay, (some smut and explicit language)

Enjoy:))

She entered swiftly the Small Counsel chamber, sure no guards would dare to stop the Hand's wife. He would be angry at her for her barging in on his meeting the other time, but after her so unexpectedly prolonged trip to Winterfell, he just felt happy and relieved to see her again. She was still clad in her riding clothes, only instead of her usual man's outfit which she always favored for traveling she had a riding skirt on. Arya came to see him first and it mattered a lot to him.

He dismissed the meeting, they did not discuss anything important today anyway, he observed with secret satisfaction how respectfully the proud counsel lords greeted his underage wife, as they exited the room.

….

Arya new her notion was immature and went against her husband's concept of proper decorum. Tywin did not hold to any taboos in taking pleasures in the boundaries of their bedchamber, but he was very determined to not extend their plays outside the place. This was one of the few unspoken rules, her lord husband set for their life together and it annoyed Arya tremendously, as any rules did. She thought she would be able to break this one easily, but her first two tries were a failure.

The first time she was suggestively passive; it was later night, Tywin just finished his last parchment. She got between him and his desk, facing him. She lined her back to the desk and opened up her night robe. Tywin uncharacteristically touched her hair and cheek, ran his hand down her necked body, lingered for a second on her nub, squishing it slightly between his fingers, then scooped her up and brought her to their bed. Her second try did not end up so nicely at all. They just got up from the dinner table. She decided to go bold, approached Tywin and unfastened his trousers at once. As soon as she got hold of his cock, Tywin pushed her down and made her take it to her mouth. The act was not a big deal in itself for their bad-play, Tywin could be forceful and demanding in his sexual requests, if he wanted to. She never fought him as he always immediately payed her back as a true Lannister should, as well as he hardly turned her down if she was leading him in certain direction. But that time he just fastened up his breeches and in business like tone reminded her of certain papers he wanted her to go through with him this late afternoon, it was a clear message how far she could get with him in terms of braking his rules. Arya played cool, did not show her frustration, never mind she felt aroused and eager to continue, "I'll get my way with you, mean lion soon or later", she had promised herself...Now was the right time to get her advantage. She just should be careful and precise about every move and keep her emotions in check, seven hells, she had missed her lion.

Arya closed the heavy door behind the last councilor. A pair of black Valiryan sphinxes glared at her with its flickered eyes probably disapproving...

….

He got up to embrace her, she nestled her head on his chest for a minute, a rare display of genuine affection given Arya's independent nature...

"So, who is in charge of Winterfell now?" Tywin really wanted to hear the truth from her. "Me of course, you taught me well enough, my love." "My smart girl," Tywin cupped Arya's face in with his hands and kissed her forehead and her cheek. Then slightly touched her lips and forced himself to stop, they would have time enough tonight for everything else. But as soon as he sat down suggesting Arya should sit next to him, she suddenly jumped on his lap facing him, and started caressing him attentively, reached his crouch and started squeezing him there. Hi did not approve it but his cock had a different opinion of the matter, and Arya's tempting hand learned it right away, she had a smirk on her face already, sure she would be straightforward and aggressive this time, sure she was doing it for dare. He new the best way out of the situation was to catch her mischievous hand as fast as possible, kiss it, and politely lead her to their tower; what would be the nice way to straight her out, she wouldn't be offended. But he lost the moment, Arya's deft hands unlaced his beeches too fast and too imperceptibly. She was toying with his aroused member with one hand, the other hand on his neck forcing him to lean towards to her so she could reach his lips, but more important, for preventing him to push her down. He understood her notion of course, no way to stop her now without hurting her feelings, wouldn't be a smart thing to do after all his worries and thoughts he had during her absence, even for this planned insolence of hers. Yes, planed very well, as in a second she lifted her skirt with obvious absence of undergarments and mounted his cock, as quick as a true water dancer could. She moved her hips violently jumping in and out, with triumphant smile on her face. She won this one indeed. He couldn't be angry at her, not in this moment, with his mind blurred and his body in total consent with her suit…

He got revenge on her the following night, she tried to protest, but he pointed out to her that her insolent behavior in the council chambers requires the adequate punishment...

He new, she hated it, being tied up to the bedposts and blindfolded, helpless, unable to see that he was doing, unable to touch him back. He did it deliberately slowly, savoring every part of her hot impatient body, teasing its many sensitive places he new so well, but deliberately avoiding the spot between her legs, he could see becoming already wet. She should beg him good for this. And it was coming for sure, "Please, Tywin, do my cunt," his lady wife never ashamed or hesitant to express herself straight. " He ignored her and lingered on kissing her flat belly, she new better how she should ask. It took some more time, but her pride was broken by unbearable desire for release. "Please, Tywin, I beg you," Arya whispered reluctantly. This one would do, he came down to her at once. She climaxed soon under his tongue, generously rewarding him with her juices… Now he wanted his release and his original plan was to take her like this, restrained and helpless, as a good punishment. He had never done it before and could only imagine Arya's wrath. But strangely, as much as he enjoyed immobile Arya in the foreplay, he liked her responsive and wild when he was inside her. He took the dagger and with a swift, careful movements cut her out of her silky restraints, took the scarf off her eyes and kissed her deeply, knowing well what would come next. As he would enter her in a second, his she-wolf would retaliate against him for her previous helplessness with scratches and bites but he wouldn't mind it at all for some unknown reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I added the new chapter 8, that goes before this one.

...

Tywin was siting in his solar, twisting his chain violently, hurting his fingers. The golden hands were glittering in the glow of on oil lamp.

It was over. The dragons would be here tomorrow. The downfall started a month ago, when the Targaryen army landed in Dorn. Numerous informers were reporting the same story about the enormous live dragons that make the strongest knights tremble. He did not believe in Dragons before, they did not exist for three hundred years. The stories that came from sailors and travels sounded like fairy tales for children, not fit for a practical man like he was. The Targaryens were taking over the Westeros almost bloodless. No lord would want his lands and castle being burned by unstoppable beasts. Almost all southern houses already pledged fealty to king Aegon and queen Daenerys. He new, even the Lannister army wouldn't have a chance against the dragon fire; he was not a fool even to try. The raven arrived with a message, an ultimatum actually. If Targaryens would be welcomed into the Red Keep without resistance, only the guilty ones would be prosecuted and guilty, he was, indeed.

With soft little Tommen he would rule Westeros till his last breath. He had paid the Iron Bank the Crown's debts; he kept everything and everyone under control. Bloody Seven, how he could not foresee this? He could hire faceless men long ago, even though it would probably cost him half of his fortune.

…

He saw Arya was in the room, clad in a burgundy gown with some gold embroidery, Lannister colors. She never was fond of wearing gold, so she meant this dress for him.

He had recommended she go North two weeks ago, but she replied with determination in her still-gray eyes, "I'll stay with you till the end".

They could flee to Free Cities, with Lannister money and live in luxury there. He would do it if she would ask him. But he wouldn't dare to bring it up himself. He new, even if she would respect her vows and would follow him, she would despise, hate, or pity him afterwards, defeated, week old husband. He would rather die, than allow her to feel this way towards him. He could glimpse the admiration in her eyes, when he took down the boar with one strike in the hunt. He could see how proud she was of him sitting on the Iron Throne, ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Sure, she loved him being strong; she loved him being powerful, if she loved him at all? He was never sure about her true fillings towards him, they never brought it up with each other.

He new, he took her in her youth without giving her much choice. Lions never hesitated to take what they wanted. He expected their marriage would be more formal, and he consented to it. What happened afterwards, was like a gift from the gods he never truly believed. It was the bliss of the two years; they were together, he just treasured every moment of her company, every moment of their intimacy. She was always wild, made him feel forty years younger and somehow less lordly. Even now the memories of the moments, like her return from her first visit to Winterfell made him smile.

Tywin expected an embrace and kiss…he ought to know his lady wife better."

…..

"Raven just came, Tommen is in a safe place, Jaime and Brienne are watching over him." Arya draped her arms around him and kissed his bald head. The first time in all this year her husband looked really old, his shoulders, always straight before now stooped.

Queen Margaery had fled the Red Keep with all other Tyrell's a week ago, leaving, her little pet husband whom she pretended to love during all this years, behind. Arya will get this bitch one day…She smiled sadly. The latest little king was such a sweet boy, totally opposite to monstrous Joffrey. When they were fleeing the Red Keep, his greatest concern was about his zoo, he was leaving behind, not about loosing the Iron Throne. Arya always protected the little king from Tywin who couldn't abide that his almost ten and four grandson was not manly enough, couldn't bring himself to kill animals when they were hunting. Tywin and Arya both were avid hunters. Tywin even skinned their game for himself. Arya wouldn't mind doing it also, but Tywin did not want to see her messy.

"Please, lighten up about it, Tywin. Just do it for him as his hand" Arya used to calm her husband down jokingly. Tommen was not really a craven; just, he loved animals to the fault. He was a tough boy in his one way; not naturally gifted with sword or arrow but displayed persistence nevertheless, training for hours until he got better results.

….

"Can't believe, turncloak Tyrion is with them. He will be sneering when they cut my head off," wrath overtook Tywin. "Tyrion will have Casterly Rock."

Arya did not comment, she suspected, Tywin had contributed a lot to this mutual hatred. "But Tyrion is your son, maybe…" she almost said he might could save him…for a moment she had a faint hope but, no, when Cersei wanted the Imp's head Tywin was on his daughter's side.

…

Arya remembered talking to Tyrion once. She had stayed in the Red Keep for several days before she was sent to Casterly Rock. Sansa had just married and couldn't overcome aversion of her husband. They had dinner together, and Arya enjoyed a lot of Tyrion's wits and sarcastic jokes. Sansa was miserable with her formal respect of Tyrion: "If it pleases my lord", courtesy antics. Arya told her sister," What's wrong with you, Sansa, he is really fun, just try to become friends with him." Now, Sansa is living in Winterfell her home but distraught having not emotionally recovered from Littlefinger yet, not even annuling her marriage with Tyrion .

…

" No Tyrion wouldn't even try to spare me, it is an old score between us to settle, And, Arya, do not beg for mercy for me, you are a terrible petitioner, you get angry the next minute and your pleadings sound like demands," continued Tywin. Of course he was right, but she had saved several people from the execution with this demeanor.

"Even if they will show me mercy, I don't want to be sent to the Wall", continued Tywin with scorn," No offence to you beloved brother lord Snow, but I will not tolerate taking commands not from him, not from anyone else."

….

Suddenly he pulled her up, sat her on his lap, hugging her tightly.

His voice changed to almost sorrowful," I am so sorry my girl, leaving you like this. I wish they wouldn't get me alive, so you wouldn't see me humiliated and beheaded".

Arya smiled softly, fighting tears, "Are you sure about it, Tywin? He nodded. "Let's have some vintage dornishen, left from our wedding anniversary."

….

He took his lion goblet quietly. "Thank you, my love. Try not to get married again too soon".

It looked like a natural death, a failed heart….

She kissed Tywin's cold forehead. Her lion never proved himself wrong. She would not deny or forget the happiness of their two years together.

She would mourn him tonight.

Tomorrow Arya should be strong. The North would depend on her wits. And, frankly, she did want to see the dragons.


End file.
